Tennis Ball
"Ow, I'm scared!" - Tennis Ball, Half a Loaf Is Better Than None and Reveal Novum. Tennis Ball (or TB for short) is an armless male contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name; while on BFDIA, he is on Team No-Name. It is shown that he has a magnet in episode 14, which he used to win an extra 15 bonus points by retrieving the Announcer's marble collection as well as 10 bonus points for being armless. He was eliminated in Reveal Novum in which the contestants voted. Both he and Leafy got two votes causing a tiebreaker. He fell off the ledge, into the Tiny Loser Chamber at the bottom. He was sent to the Squashy Grapes, and picked Flower for the team. He was in the bottom 3/4 in the merge (12th place). Many fans speculate that Tennis Ball may have a crush on Golf Ball since the two get along very well beacuse the are both balls, and he states on multiple occasions that they're a duo. In episode 20, he shows that he has a magnet and he can "de-magnitize" the Announcer if he calls him "clumsy", while showing its effects in episode 21. Vote history Tennis Ball recieved 165 votes in Season 1. In Season 2, he has a total of 592 likes and 176 dislikes. Trivia *Tennis Ball was eliminated with the least votes out of any contestant (2 votes). *Tennis Ball was the 10th contestant created by jacknjellify. **Coincidentally, he placed 10th in BFDI. *Tennis Ball got 4th place out of all the original Squashy Grapes. *Tennis Ball's favorite screen is a flower. *He ranks as the 4th to last armless person standing in the game after Ice Cube, Rocky, and Spongy. *Out of armless males, Tennis Ball ranked 3rd place. *He has killed another contestant, however it's his only kill, making him tied for killing the lowest amount of people. He is tied with Pen who has only killed Bubble. *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in Lofty, the Announcer began to address him as "That clumsy Tennis Ball". *He is the second contestant to be voiced by more than one person. The other is Ice Cube. *Tennis Ball has never killed Bubble. *He, Golf Ball, Rocky, and all of FreeSmart are the nine contestants eaten by Evil Leafy in "Get in the Van". *Tennis Ball ranked 1st out of all the other balls (Snowball and Golf Ball) in BFDI. *If you do not count rejoins, Tennis Ball received 8th in both Battle for Dream Island and Total Firey Island. *Tennis Ball was the first to finish his cake in Sweet Tooth, finishing his rice cake early in the contest. *Tennis Ball's lines switch places from his sides to his top and bottom sometimes, as well as switching their direction (up and down to left and right) *In the Huang twins' game "Tidepool", there is a level 37 creature called "Melty Tennis Ball". The image is of Tennis Ball's body, only somewhat melted. * He said the first word in BFDIA which is "Don't". * When Tennis Ball talks, his stripes is vertical or either horizontal. * Tennis Ball was the only contestant with stripes to compete in BFDI and BFDIA. Gallery TB.png Tennis Ball 2.png Tennis Ball 3.png Tennis Ball 7.png Tennis Ball 6.png Tennis Ball 4.png Tennis Ball 5.png|Tennis Ball jumping in GTTTATINT Tennis Ball 9.png Tennis Ball 10.png EyebrowsTennisBall.png Ricecaketennisball.png|"Look, GB! I finished! It's a rice cake!" Tb,c,f, and gb.jpg|"Uh...wobbly" TB and GB.PNG leaf and tb.PNG tb.PNG|"Oh, I'm scared!" Rice.PNG|TB's Rice cake. Frozen 2.PNG|Tennis Ball becoming frozen after saying 'Well Read' Tbrollinghill.png|"Aaaaaah! I can't stop! Can't stop!!" Tennis_Ball_Icon.png|Tennis Ball's body Images 056.jpg|Tennis Ball with his team in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Images 099.jpg|Tennis Ball standing with the others outside the gates to Dream Island. Images 347.jpg|Tennis Ball in the BFDI intro. Davidland.png|Tennis Ball traveling across the Sea of Davids in Davidland atop Puffball with the rest of his team. images_107.jpg Tennis Ball's Promo Pic.png|Tennis Ball's promo pic Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.41.11 PM.png|Uh, guys? I have to go to the bathroom! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.28.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.22.34 PM.png|A rather melty Tennis Ball in the game "The Tidepool". Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.24.05 PM.png|"You mean well read! Hyuk hyuk!" Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.29.52 PM.png|"He's been so lazy!" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|TB in BFDI's third anniversary. Melty Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball "melty tennis ball" in Tidepool. dont you want to get di.png Bush.jpg Tennis_Ball.jpg|Tennis ball in episode 20. Which rhymes the Rice Cake!.png|Which rhymes with rice cake! Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Green Category:Fuzzy Category:Round Category:Season 1 and 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 and 2 Males Category:Line Category:Freeze Juice Category:Clumsy Category:Ball Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Never Rejoined Category:Characters that got eaten Category:Heroes Category:Has 2 voice actors Category:16 or older Category:Characters with a former voice